


Useless contraptions

by mynameisnotmac



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Time Travel, also a tiny bit sad, this is sooo fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to go back and see her, before he messed things up. She never saw him of course, except there was this one time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless contraptions

He watched from the opposite end of the room as she browsed the store. He often came back and watched her life before him. He never interfered of course, but simply watched, his eyes drinking in the perfection before him. 

He fought the urge to run up to her and embrace her every time she stopped. But When her curvy figure paused to look at pocket watches, he couldn't resist drawing closer. 

He stood behind her, just close enough to touch if he reached out and watched as her fingers danced across the watches chains and caressed their smooth outline. 

"They're are so beautiful for something so useless." He observed. She started at his voice and turned around. The sight of her face was enough to break his heart. 

"They're not useless." She said in a slightly confused tone. "They tell time." He smiled at her, remembering that she knew nothing of this yet. 

"Ah, but you see, time is a bit of a slippery thing. A watch can't always seem to hold on to it." She gave him another funny look. 

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked. 

He looked down at his feet and with a sad smile shook his head. 

"No, I suppose you don't." He replied. "You just reminded me of an old friend of mine. You look very similar."

"Well my name is rose." She said. "Rose Tyler." A grin broke out across his face as he heard the name. 

"What a beautiful name." He told her in almost a whispered tone. She was looking at him expectantly. He returned her look with a quizzical stare. 

"Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?" She questioned finally. 

"I don't think so." He said. "Maybe if we meet again, I'll tell you, but not today."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because this is out of order, you and I meeting and I can't ruin too many surprises."

"What on earth are talking about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. He just smiled and shook his head. 

"Do you like these watches?" He asked, changing the subject. 

She stared him down for a few more minutes before giving up and answering his question. 

"They are very beautiful." She replied.

"Which one is your favourite?" 

Her eyes scanned all the watches again before resting on a slender silver one with exquisite detailing. She pointed to it. 

"That one."

He gently removed the watch from the display and took it over to the cashier and payed for it. He then returned to her and placed the chain around her neck. She looked at the watch and then at him. 

"You know I can't accept such a gift." She told him. He stared at her, puzzled. 

"Why not?" He asked. 

"Because it is too beautiful and too expensive and I don't even know your name." He flashed her his best smile.

"Trust me." He assured her. "I'm a doctor, and I'm pretty sure I can afford a little time."

He then winked at her and ran off, leaving her standing there with the watch in her hand, and him chuckling quietly to himself over his joke.


End file.
